Varnock
Pre Insanity (DECEASED) Varnock, previously known as Brandon, was a young man that had dedicated his life to research of many subjects. He encountered his first Legendary Pokemon while researching the effects caused by a Celebi on a large forest. This encounter lead him on a quest to meet more Legendaries and learn about them. He met many of them and befriended them all to learn more about them. During one of his routine exploration trips he met Uxie which was set to catapult his life in a downward spiral. An accident caused him to lose all his memories and drive him insane. Uxie took pity on the shell of a man it had created and took him in to try and repay him for the problem she had caused. Brandon took on the name Varnock for an as of yet unkown reason. For some time Varnock lived with Uxie and gained new memories. His pokemon were beside him for as long as he needed them and they helped him remember the few things he managed to of his previous life. As Varnock lived with Uxie he managed to meet the other lake spirits and got to know them all and a few other legendaries that they spoke with. He was on good terms with the lake trio until his disappearance from Uxie's residence some time later. Insanity At some point something within Varnock finally broke from having his mind so far torn apart. He became crazy a dwelt within the cave in Lake Acuity and had a working base of operations in another cave near it. One day a man and a ghost came to the cave searching for Uxie. All they found was Varnock sitting inside the cave ready to meet them. The people who had entered the cave were Manfred and Adelade. Each was there to obtain Uxie to try and take over Team Rocket. Varnock talked with them for some time until they left for a time. Each time they returned the game of questions he played continued. Soon after this he was visited by someone new. Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket, and Seven the guardian of Snowpoint. He tricked them both intop a nearby cabin and drugged them to take their pokemon. After that he set the house aflame and destroyed it with bombs. Luckily for them a certain Honchcrow came to their aid to save them. Soon after this Varnock managed to make a deal with Manfred. One Celebi for an Uxie. Now Varnock still lived with Uxie at this point and was mainly a buffer for trainers looking for her. When he finally snapped he tricked her into coming with him and caught her. After the trade was made Varnock had a Celebi, Mask of Ice's Celebi. He made it evil with an invention of his that can simply be placed on a pokeball to corrupt it's contents. With this Celebi he wreaked havoc among the regions by destroying cities. This however got a rise out of Team Rocket who decided to fight against him. He eluded them many times and plain defeated them a few. Eventually his winning finally got to him and he made a mistake. He directly challenged one of the Rockets. He met Pryce at the Shinjoh ruins and they had a battle to the finish. Varnock eventually lost and was knocked back into partial sanity but was killed by a bullet to the head. At this point the body count of the cities was: Cherrygrove, Cianwood, Oldale, Dewford, and a sunken Pacifidlog. Post Death Luckily Varnock was to live again. He was later resurrected to help deal with New Plasma. He had lost all his memories and slowly regained them up until a large chunk suddenly came back to him (read as Delta Rage). From this point onwards he has worked with Team Rocket as an outside force and has labeled himself ‘Helper’. He has so far avoided going crazy again and managed to win a prize at the Holon mad scientists convention. He has also developed more tech, built a robot, plotted with a time traveler(It works since he has a Celebi right?), and found out he has an evil twin to kill. Essence Of After Varnock was resurrected something happened. All the evil that was in him from going insane went somewhere. It became another Varnock that mirrored him nearly perfectly. He has a Celebi formed from the evil of the seal placed on the original and all the psychotic intelligence the original had. He has continued the rampage the first started adding Floaroma, Snowpoint, and Eterna. While in Eterna, Gardenia was captured by Varnock and taken back to the base of operations, Tin Tower. He is currently hiding out on an island that can't be found on any map even by satellite (Mirage Island anyone?). More recently there was an epic battle between Varnock and Essence Of Varnock that ended in both their destruction. Though this may be temporary as of now both Varnock and EOV have faded into the time stream to never be seen again. The battle that caused this has left Mirage Island a wasteland that cannot be navigated without risk of dying in a most horrid way from all of the various degrees of time flux now on the island. (I realize that some of this may be incorrect. I'll have the timeline checked later as well as the facts that I'm unsure of.) Category:Characters Category:Needs Info Category:Scientists